Captured
by DreamGirll
Summary: What if Mother Gothel's deal with Stabbington Brothers failed, but now the Brothers knew Rapunzel's secret. When they kidnapped Rapunzel,her biggest fear was coming true. No one couldn't save her, except Eugene who must find a way to recuse her before the auction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. It's DreamGirll. I was really excited to write this story. Really. This chapter wasn't my best. But please enjoy the first chapter of _Captured._**

**I don't own _Tangled_._ "The kingdom is lost."_ (Sorry I just love that quote.)**

**Okay Enjoy. :)**

**_Chapter One_**

Sideburns, one of the Stabbington Brothers, was hiding behind a big rock, staring through all the thousand of lanterns, that he was annoyed with. Further in the water, he spotted his foe, Flynn Rider. He was on a boat smiling and holding hands with a bright girl who has a long, golden hair. Braided and pinned with many flowers. He was filled with disgusted. A criminal falling in love. He didn't look like a bad guy anymore, but still he want revenge.

Sideburns looks at his silent brother, Eyepatch and whispered, "You know what to do right?" Eyepatch nodded. He did the same.

He peaked above the rock again; this time he saw the 'former' thief caressed the girl's cheek. He doesn't like romance but he knew that Flynn was going to kiss her. He rolled his eyes, groaned and ran to the right, out of his hiding spot. Then he stopped and looked at the couple, their lips were just about to touch. But Flynn backed away...

~xxxxxxxxx~

Eugene(Flynn) glanced over Rapunzel's shoulder and squinted a little. There was two figures on the shore, staring at them. Luckily, some lanterns were bright enough that he was able to see who they were. It was the Stabbington Brothers. How did they find him? As the Brothers disappeared, Eugene breathed heavily. Then a sweet voice spoked.

"Is everything okay?" Rapunzel brought him back to reality.

He was confused and then remembered, "oh yes...of course. Everything's fine". He started to mumble. He stopped talking and thought, _what do they want? _But then he found out the problem, he ditched them, with the satchel, that's what they wanted. But he doesn't have it. It's back in the tower where Rapunzel kept it hidden. Eugene didn't care about the satchel, the crown, or thieving he changed because of Rapunzel. And he loved her.

But what will happen if they come after them?

He'll have lie to them. He'll say that he got away, but the crown was taking back. He want to no longer to be the third wheel. He'll tell them that he 'apologize' for leaving them and tell them he doesn't want to be in their group anymore, and leave.

Eugene grab the oar and rowed to the shore. He was sure that he wanted to do this. He gets out of the boat and he looks back at Rapunzel's eyes. They were curious.

"I'm sorry, everything's fine. I'll be right back." he gave a small _not to worry _smile and walked away.

Rapunzel watch him disappear into the night fog. She looked at Pascal, her chameleon telling him not to worry.

Eugene stares at the Stabbington Brother, without an eyepatch was sitting alone, sharpening a stick with his knife. He was worried but it' s over. He' s Eugene Fitzherbert, not Flynn Rider. He walks out of the bushes, slowly. He stood there for a moment, then he spoked like Flynn, the lone highwayman he was.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you since we separated." he changed the subject, "hey the sideburns are coming in nice". The brother gave him an annoyed look and growled. Flynn gave a smile. He was ready. "Anyhow, you might be wondering where the crown is; well the guards took it, but I got away, like you. I'm sorry that I'd split, but I decided to do stuff on my own so...I'll miss you but I think it for the... best" he turns around and finds Eyepatch, staring down at him.

"Holding on us again Rider." he looks back at Sideburns, "do you think you can lie? Because why do we have...this." he pulls the satchel out behind the old tree stump. He opens it and pulls out the crown. He throws the two objects and they landed right near Eugene's boots. He gasped. How did they find it? He looks back at Sideburns. "We heard you found something. Something more valuable then a crown." he walks closer to his foe, "we want _her _instead."

Eugene's eyes widen. They want Rapunzel...

~xxxxxxxxx~

Rapunzel was standing next to the boat, with Pascal still on her shoulder. She was getting worried. She breathed slowly, looking at the direction that Eugene had walked.

_Should I go after him. _She thought. Then a shadowing figure was walking back through the fog. She thought it was Eugene.

"Oh Eugene...I thought you left me."

Suddenly there was two identical figures walking towards her. She noticed, they were the same people from the dam, chasing after them. It was the Stabbington Brothers. They had evil smirks on their faces. She was even more worried. Where was Eugene?

"He did." Sideburns said.

"What?...no...he wouldn't." she tried to stay strong.

"Oh but he did...with the crown in his satchel."

"No he doesn't have the satchel. I've hidden it, somewhere _no one _could find it." she explained.

The Brothers stared at one another and smiled. "Really, we found it. Well not really. He told us last night where it was and we got it." he lied

"I don't believe you." she crossed her arms and walked towards the water. "Where was the satchel?"

"Where it was always been. But it doesn't matter, he wanted to trade with us he gave us something more valuable."

_This can't be happening. _She stared back at the water.

She felt Sideburns stroking her braided hair. She was shivering. "A fair trade: a crown for the girl with the magic hair.

She gasped and turned to the brothers. How did they know about her hair?

"How much would someone pay to stay young and healthy forever?" he asked to her, opening a big sack. She stepped back she couldn't breathe she suffering for air.

"No...please." they were going to throw the sack over her. They were going to kidnaped her. "NO!" she cried. She ran away into the fog she continued to run as fast as her bare feet can take her. Suddenly something yanked her hair. Someone got her. But it wasn't them. A big branch trapped her . She yanked as hard as she could but nothing happen. She was stuck. Pascal tried to help but couldn't either. She looks back up and saw Eyepatch. She tried to scream. She choked. She couldn't speak, yell to get help.

And just like that her world was fading black. And last thing she saw was being put inside the brown sack.

There was no one to save her now...

**What do you think? I know it's kind of confusing. Do want me to explain? Next chapter, I will. But here are all the questions you might be asking...**

**What happened to Eugene?**

**Was Eugene on the boat, sailing away?**

**How did they have the Satchel?**

**How did they know her secret?**

**Where's Mother Gothel?**

**Will You Review this Chapter? ( I know just wondering)**

**If there is more questions that you want to ask, you can review this chapter.**

**This wasn't my best chapter but next will be better. You'll know what will happened to Eugene. Again thank you sooo much for reading this chapter. Chapter Two is coming soon.**

***Smiles* ~ DreamGirll**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I'm back. I'm sorry that I'm a little late. I was on vacation and it was kind of my time to relax. But I saw_ Tangled_. Again, and I thought of this story a lot. But Chapter Two is up. Please enjoy; it might not be my best chapter. And...I'll explain after. **

**Don't remind me that I don't own a certain movie.**

***Random person* - "You mean _'Tangled'?_"**

*******DreamGirll* - "I told you not to remind me" (Groans)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**_Chapter Two_**

His eyes flickered as he looked at his surroundings, but everything was a blur. Eugene wasn't full awake yet. He was wet, cold, tired . Where was he? And what happened? He groaned. He was in pain. He trying hard to figure out everything. Trying to remember. He was out cold again, and heard voices in his head.

XxXxXxX

_"We want her instead." a deep voice spoked. It was Sideburns._

_He was still as stone. They want Rapunzel. He was frighten. He needed to protect her, but the two brothers are strong and he's weak. He had to think of something quick. There was only one idea that he had._

_"No!" he said as he back punch Eyepatch's eye. His only good eye. He cried in pain. Sideburns was about to grab him but his shorter than them and he ducked and ran pass him. He ran far till he noticed there was a boat, docked right next to him. Suddenly he had a idea._

_He will go on the boat , away from the brothers, get Rapunzel and sail away. He smiled and gave a little, quiet chuckle. He like his plan._

_he untied the rope that kept the boat from moving, hopped on and began to sail. While the boat was getting further from the shore, he had an victorious grin upon his face. Until he heard a familiar voice._

_"Nice move Rider." Sideburns said. His grin disappeared. Not only his victory moment was over, but he was trapped._

_He took a step back, almost falling out of the boat. He looked back at Sideburns. But it was only him, there was no sign of Eyepatch._

_'Oh no Rapunzel'. He thought. Eyepatch must of got his vison back and is already after her. Now he had to turn around, but his enemy is right there, in the same boat, right in front of him._

_'This might hurt me but do it for Rapunzel_

_'. He ran after Sideburns quickly and tried to tackle him. Eugene was losing but he had to do this for Rapunzel. The boat was moving further and further in the sea. He had to get out. Luckily he was able to get out of the grip and dived into the water. He swam back to the shore._

_He was out of breath but he had to continue to run. He had to get Rapunzel out of here. As he was about to go through the bushes, the same ones as before, someone covered his mouth. He tried to break free and tried to call Rapunzel's name, but nothing happen._

_Something hit his head hard. His world was fading. He fell on the ground and heard a deep chuckle._

_"Rapunzel..." he murmured, and everything was black._

XxXxXxX

_Rapunzel..._

"Rapunzel..." he whispered her named. He finally woke up. He was deep in the forest. It was dark. He remember everything. "Rapunzel!" he cried. She has to be in danger. He tried to run but something was holding him back. He looked. He was tied to a tree. Tightly. He couldn't move. There was no one around. If lucky, not even a guard. Because if this, Rapunzel might be in even more danger.

He struggled hard, but the ropes kept him where he was. He laid his head against the tree. It was hopeless. He was tied and there is no one to help him. He sighed, thinking of Rapunzel. Was she hurt, lost, or worst dead. A chill ran down his spine. He yelled for help. No response. Of course.

Then he heard noises. It was getting louder. What was it. It had to be an animal. _Great now I'm going to be someone's dinner._ He was still quiet, trying to listen to the noise.

_Clop...clop...clop._

The _clops_ were getting louder. Then he heard sniffing. The sniffing sound familiar. The figure was getting closer. He closed his eyes and opened them the figure was almost near him. It was a white horse. With a well sewn leather saddle and he has a golden sun emblem with its name carved under it.

"Maximus? Max, is that you?" the horse neighed as it was walking closer to him. "Oh...Max, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Wow I thought I would never say that." the horse raised his brow. "Okay that really doesn't matter, but please Max you need to get me out of here. Can you try to snip the rope?" the horse walked around the tree and face him again. "Please. If I wasn't tied right now I would be on my knees."

The horse nodded and went behind the tree. Trying to find a weak piece of the rope. While in the front, Eugene struggled once more. The rope wouldn't budge. Maximus found the knot and tugging it. He was a really strong horse. Eugene felt like it was getting tighter. Surprisingly, the knot was getting loose.

"Max! St...op your not helping me, you're... actually killing me." his body was being tighten, he was having a hard time to breathe. The horse nickers and lets go of the rope. The former thief inhaled deeply. Maximus walked to the front of the tree, facing him. "Still nothing, can you try again"? He rolled his eyes and walked away from him. "Where're you going? Max please..." he begged as he started to pull him self away. Finally the rope snapped.

Maximus smiled with succeed as he walks back to Eugene, who was untying himself. When he was done, he looks at the horse. "Thank you... Really". They was a short silent then he remembered about Rapunzel. "Rapunzel. Oh gosh. Max had you seen her?" the horse shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair. His heart was pounding fast. He then looked at the surroundings again. Which way should he go? He felt lost.

"Come on." he ran pass Maximus, going towards the direction that he came from, hoping it would lead him to the kingdom. The horse followed too.

()()()

He ran through the bushes and where Eugene stood was where everything happen between him and the Stabbington Brothers. He looks everywhere and saw the bushes. Even though he know it wouldn't be true, he just hoped that Rapunzel was still there, sitting in the boat. Still waiting. But why waiting? Worrying more likely. He could of been unconscious for minutes, hours, or probably a day. After all the sky was dark and no sign of one little light of an lantern.

he faces the water and he looks down. He noticed the objects that Rapunzel hid and the Brothers found. The satchel and the crown. His eyes were now glued to the castle across the water. The crown need to be return where it was. But first he need to get Rapunzel. He grabs the objects and ran as quick through the bushes.

He was finally where she should be. But no; there was no sign of her. The boat was still there, empty. His heart had sink. They have her.

"Rapunzel!" he cried. No response. He buried his face in his hands. Trying hard not to cry. But he lost her. She was taken, kidnaped, captured. He broke her promise.

_You, will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely._ Those words she had said echo in his mind.

Maximus however, felt bad. He gave a short shove at Eugene's back. He raised his head and turns around to look at him. "Max we got to find Rapunzel." he nodded with agreement. "We need to find her, alive. I can't bare this happening to her. And it's all my fault." Maximus couldn't believe that Eugene cared for her. "Please...I love her." he muttered that he wasn't able understand him.

He looks away and looks at the water, where he almost had kissed her. He made a fist with one of his hands. "I won't stop for every minute of the rest of my life, I will find her. There is no one and nothing that's going to stop me".

And with that, the search begun...

**Well? Did you enjoy?**

**But I'm on my knees. This story begun and I'm not good with the second chapters in stories. So please don't leave me now. It will get interesting. Maybe. I don't know...**

**Well I got two questions.**

**1. Should Mother Gothel be in this story, help Eugene or should I just cut her out and just explain what happened between the Brothers and her. Add her? ****(before this I was going to let Pascal help him. *spoiler*)**

**2. Can you pretty please review this chapter? He he**

**Okay there will be more soon. Please stay with me.**

**Anyhow...bye.**

***Smiles* ~ DreamGirll**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

It was getting darker by the hour. The day was over and there was no sign of one person. Except the Stabbington Brothers, who were carrying a big brown sack. Rapunzel, however still didn't wake up. She was like as if she was sleeping forever. She was still inside that sack for hours.

The Brothers still continue to walk further down the kingdom dock. Not once they were caught by any guard. It was so foggy. Sideburns wondered what happened back where Flynn (Eugene) is. Was he awake? Is he still unconscious? Was he caught? A grin was upon his face. He was probably wondering where his love is and still tied to that tree, hopelessly.

But how did Sideburns know about her secret?...

()()()

_The Brothers looked at one another and evilly smirked. In front of them was a women. Pale white skin, greyish-blue eyes, rosy pick lips, curly black hair, wearing a bloody-red color dress and she was quite young. In her hands was a WANTED poster of Flynn Rider. Of corse the nose was wrong but it was still him. She just offered a great opportunity: get revenge._

_He was looking forward for this. But something ran through his mind. Why was this strange young woman helping them get revenge?_

_He asked why she wanted to help them. Gothel (which is her name) told them why, but it wasn't a good answer. But then she said that Flynn had kidnaped her daughter. The Stabbingtons remember a girl with insanely long hair, perhaps it was her. They both agree to get revenge on him._

_Gothel decided to set out a plan as they were searching for the girl and the thief. The Stabbingtons will trap him and get their revenge first. While Gothel finishes both the Brothers and Flynn. She'll_

_then bring her daughter home. Of course she didn't tell them that._

_Soon it was dark and it was quiet in the forest. They continued to walk. Trying to ignore one another, but still in a group. Suddenly they heard talking and saw a light, from a campfire. Gothel immediately knew the voice belong to Rapunzel. She lead them to a bush to get a better view of the two. Flynn was sitting next to her talking, until Rapunzel took his hand and wrapped it with her hair. Flynn soon spoked._

_"So you strangely critic, as you wrapped your magic hair around my injured hand." He then groan in pain._

_"Magic?" he mumbled. "Magic hair?" he glanced behind him, no one was paying attention, besides him._

_He was starting to think that his foe didn't kidnaped her. He then soon looked back when he saw the girl's long hair glowing. Bright as the sun. She continued to sing until she finishes. Her hair stops glowing, and there was Flynn, about to freak out. His injured hand was completely healed__._

_Sideburns eyes was shocked at what just happened. He heard about what happened to her when she was a baby, how everyone wanted her hair, what happened to it when it cut, and how she never left the tower. And somehow he had an idea, an evil idea._

_As time passed, everyone was asleep. Well except the Brothers. Eyepatch was sharpening a stick with a knife and Sideburns, watched the sleeping girl near the tree. Still shocked about her magic hair. He had an idea. It was something better than a crown._

_He told his twin about the girl and her hair. How it glows and what it does. Since they'll get their revenge on Flynn Rider, they can also be rich beyond belief . But not from the Reward, From the girl's hair. The payment to stay young and healthy. Forever._

()()()

They walked down the dock, towards the ships. Everyone left the dock several hours ago after the festival. They walked to one ship that was boarding a couple of passengers. But not like the ships that were usually docked there. It was old and beaten up, as if it was a ship that were for prisoners.

Sideburns refused to pay to board. So he snuck to one side of the ship. They began to climb the starboard side of the ship. As they were on deck, they heard a groan. She was beginning to wake up The Brothers looked around to check if anyone was around. All clear. They entered the steerage.

The steerage was dirty and smelled awful. Rats scattering everywhere. There were men everywhere. These men were like them. Tough, big, mean.

Sideburns continued to walked around the steerage, finding a place to hind the girl. Soon they did. It was where they keep the animals. It was a small area. Hay all over, a rusty chain on a wall, a door . The only light in that area was from the port hole. No one would never find her. Eyepatch untied the sack finding Rapunzel, still out cold. They took the chain and put it on her wrist. They found a key on a hook and locked the door, un-carefully leaving her. The last two things they need is that noone finds her and the lyrics to her magical hair.

()()()

He's trying to find his way out of the burlap sack. Soon he did, finding Rapunzel moaning. Her big emerald eyes flickered. She laid there for a moment then she sat up, rubbing her head where she was hit. It hurt. She rubbed her eyes finding herself in a cell-like room. She crumbled some hay from the ground. She then saw that her wrist was chain to the wall. She sat there blankly and remember what happened. She was kidnaped! And she was going to be sold for her hair.

Her eyes were filling up with tears as she buried her head on her knees. Knowing that there was noone there to save her.

The green reptile turned blue feeling bad for Rapunzel. He squeaked to get her attention. She raised her head seeing that her ally was with her.

"Pascal." her voice sound scared. "Are you okay."

He gave her an okay look. "Pascal I'm scared. Mother was right I should of never done this. Leaving my tower was the worst decision ever." she begin to cry, as she stared out of the small port hole, wondering if anyone can hear her hopeless cry. "I wish some one could come an help me. I have no idea where I'm going. Where's a strong hero when you need one?"

Pascal crawled to the port hole. The moonlight shined on him like a spotlight. He buffed out his chest then his tail point to the dock.

"Pascal, can you find someone. Somebody that we can trust." He nodded. The chameleon blew a kiss and crawl through the hole. "Please hurry. I doubt we'll have enough time." he squeaked again and ran though the dock.

()()()

He breathe heavily, running through the kingdom. Maximus was right behind him. Eugene really wanted to cry Rapunzel's name. But he couldn't. Probably wake up the whole village. He bitten his bottom lip. Looking around him. His head was throbbing fast, worrying about Rapunzel. He never worried this much about anything but her.

He turned to the horse. "Any sign of her, Max?"

Max sadly huffs. Eugene dug his fingers through his hair. "I don't get it. You can catch my scent but not Rapunzel? I mean you were around her all day till the evening." the horse gave him a look. "What? Were you like trained to only to track me?" The horse walked pass the man, towards the bridge.

Eugene was walking behind him looking at the ground the whole time. He clench the satchel in his hands. He looked at the mural of the King and Queen of Corona, holding their lost daughter in their arms. He stared at the satchel then the mural again. His anger was filled inside of him. He was mad.

Mad at Stabbingtons, and mad at himself. He stole a crown, ran away, hiding from the kingdom after what he has done, leaving Rapunzel and caused her to missing. He felt even more guilty than ever.

He held the satchel tighter. He threw it at the stairs to the mural. The crown fell out and was shining from the light of the moon. _Take it. Take your crown back. I don't want it anymore. Rapunzel is my new dream. There's nothing important to me but finding my love. _He stood there, when he soon heard a squeak. A loud squeak. He stared at the satchel and saw a green creature. Pascal.

"Pascal!" he ran to the step and picked him up. he brought Pascal eye level with him. "Thank goodness I found you. Rapunzel missing. We need you help us."

He turned purple and kept on hopping on his hand. Trying to tell Eugene that he found her.

"Is it about Rapunzel?" the chameleon shook his head. "Well where is she? Is she alright?" he gave him a nod. "Pascal, do you know where she is?" he squealed and pointed to the dock, Maximus was already there waiting for him to come. He place him on his shoulder, and gave a confident smile. "Well, glad you can join the party and help us. Really thank you."

Not caring about anything, he listened to Pascal orders and ran to the dock.

()()()

He hid behind barrels near the ship that Pascal pointed out that it was the ship she was on. He inhaled deeply and got out of his hiding place and hid near Max. How is he going to get on that ship without being noticed? He seen this ship once. Thugs everywhere go on board and go to this certain city.

The Brothers couldn't be possibly bringing that innocent girl there.

He had a plan. He would get on board, get Rapunzel out of there and run off before it sails.

But still, how is he going to get on, without being noticed? He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. Then he spotted a man. In a deep, dark cloak. Covering his face. Eugene spyed on the man then looked at the frying pan next to him. He then had a grin upon his face.

He took the frying pan and ran to a pile of ropes and nets. The cloaked man was passing some nets to the crew. While none of the men weren't looking. He hit the kitchen weapon across the man head. The man fell, unconscious. He dragged the man behind the pile. He took the cloak off the man and put it on himself. He ran back to the barrels, where his partners were waiting.

"Seriously, I got to get me one of these." he gave a short chuckle. Max gave Eugene an angry glare. "I'm just...borrowing".

He put Pascal on Max's saddle, he grabbed the reins and walked to the boarding side of the ship.

A short man was standing there, and put his hand up, warning the coming passenger to stop. Eugene then stop. "Are you crew or passenger?"

"Passenger." he spoked.

The man looked at the mysterious cloaked man. He held out his hand. "In that case, two pieces of silver."

He went into his little belt poach and pulled out two silver coins. He handed them to the man. Another man took Maximus to the stern. Eugene nodded and went on board.

_Step one, check._

He picked the hood up, able to see Pascal. "Okay, now where is she, so we can get out of here." he said.

He pointed to Max, who was boarding on the stern side. Eugene went down to the steerage. He fastly walked past the men and went towards the horses. There was only three. Max was one of them. "Okay I'm going to get Rapunzel."

He fallowed the creature to the hiding place. He felt joy inside. He knew Rapunzel was okay and he'll be able get her home safe.

Not until he saw redheaded twins in their way with a girl with messy, knotty, long golden hair, who look like she was struck several times.

Eugene gasped. It was Rapunzel...

**I got to say worst chapter so far. I'm upset with my my own writing :( *sighs* I was writers block for a while because. I was wondering if I should of added Mother Gothel to the story. But more good ideas stormed into my mind and it would of been better to leave her out.**

**But in your opinion, was this good? Please Review. It will make my day. Please.**

**Stay tune. Better chapters will come soon.**

**Thank You :)**

***Smiles* ~ DreamGirll**


End file.
